The Pheonix Shadow
by forgotten-magick
Summary: Sixth year. Harry comes back to school with the promise of lessons with Dumbledore. But other secrets haunt him, secrets of his family, the prophecy, and a fifteen year old lie that might tear everything he loves apart.
1. The Other Potter

**Don't worry everyone, another **_**Four Brothers**_** fic is coming later today or tomorrow, but I had to get this **_**Harry Potter**_** one out. So, lucky for you, I'll be working on two fics instead of one and that means you get a double dose of my fantastic writing abilities. (((ahem)))bullshit(((ahem)))**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a chilly, misty night in London despite the fact that it was July. Rain was falling lightly, making everything glitter in the light of the streetlamps that stood to either side of the entrance to Midly Row. The three houses in the small court were silent, only one showed any signs of habitation and it was small proof at that, merely one light shining from a downstairs window. Silence was thick in the court, broken only by the occasional sound of a car driving past or a cat meowing petulantly in the night. 

Suddenly, the silence was shattered by a loud crack and a tall figure wrapped in a thick black cloak appeared in the wet lane. Looking around at the silent houses, the figure seemed to be trying to get his bearings. Finally he set off toward number 2, the house where a single light burned in the darkness. Hurrying up the chipped stone steps to number 2's front door, the figure rapped hard on the wood. After a few moments he knocked again, slamming the dragon-shaped doorknocker against the heavy door as hard as he could.

"What do you want?"

The visitor jumped and whirled around, pulling a wand from his pocket as he turned to face a young woman who had appeared, seemingly from nowhere, on the sidewalk behind him. "Reveal yourself," she said, her hazel eyes burning beneath the hood of her cloak.

The man pulled back his hood and stepped into the light that shined from the window beside him. The girl smiled and relief flooded her face. "Uncle Remus," she said, hurrying up the stairs and hugging the man. "You gave me such a fright."

Remus Lupin smiled down at the girl and brushed what looked like ashes from her shoulders. "Let's go inside, Falcon," he said. "I believe that it's far too cold out here for a decent conversation."

Nodding, Falcon walked around Remus and ran her hand down the left side of the front door. A series of clicks and the rattle of chains filled the air around them before the door opened to a dim entry hall. Stepping inside, Falcon waved her hand so that small oil lamps burst into life, illuminating the front hall with warm golden light. Remus shut the door against the rainy night and turned to face Falcon.

"So how's my favorite goddaughter been?" he asked lightly, taking off his sopping cloak and handing it to Falcon so that she could hang it beside her own. He frowned slightly at her back. Her long red hair was lank and hung limp and ragged to her waist and she looked thinner than ever in the black sweater and jeans she was wearing.

Falcon shrugged. "Busy, but you know that," she answered, stretching and stifling a yawn. "Go ahead and wait for me in the parlour. I knock up some tea or something."

Remus nodded and walked through a door on his right into a plush parlour decorated in rich, comforting shades of green and brown. As he entered, lamps lit and filled the room with light. Turning to the great stone fireplace, Lupin waved his wand and a roaring fire erupted instantly filling the room with warmth. Dropping into a plump winged armchair, Remus leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Falcon moving around in the kitchen.

When Falcon entered the parlour baring a tray laden with tea and some fresh cookies, she grinned. Remus was leaning back in a chair, snoring softly. Putting the tray on a table, Falcon walked over and shook Lupin softly. "Uncle Remus, Uncle Remus wake up," she said. Lupin jerked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, giving Falcon a sheepish grin.

"No problem," she said forcing a cup of warm tea into his hand before she took the chair across from him. Surveying Lupin over the rim of her tea cup, she frowned slightly. "You're looking worn," she said frankly, her eyes roaming over the prematurely grey hair hat shined in the firelight and the many wrinkles that creased his face. "Dumbledore's working you too hard."

Lupin shrugged. "I'm not the only one who's working hard," he said. He tried to smile at Falcon, but couldn't. "You're being worked pretty hard yourself."

Falcon snickered. "That's true, but I'm younger than you are," she quipped.

Lupin set his tea down on the table beside him. "He's got a different assignment for you," he said. "That's why I'm here. Dumbledore wanted me to tell you about it. He's off on a trip tomorrow and he wouldn't have time to talk to you about it before it's too late, so here I am."

Sitting up a little straighter, Falcon waved her hand and her cup soared through the air to land lightly on the tea tray. "I'm listening."

"He's sending you to Hogwarts," Lupin said after a few moments. "You'll be going into sixth year, playing the part of a transfer student from America."

Falcon's lip curled. "America?"

"America," Lupin said baldly, the trace of a smile on his face. "Your job is to protect Harry Potter."

Falcon went suddenly rigid, her face becoming a mask. "No," she said softly. "I told Dumbledore a long time ago that I wouldn't be near Harry until Dumbledore told him the truth."

Lupin leaned forward and took Falcon's hands in his own. "Falcon, you can't say no," he said quietly. "Harry needs protecting and it'll be much more difficult for anyone else to follow him, you're the best one for the job."

"I can't stay at Hogwarts all the time," Falcon insisted. "In case you've forgotten, Dumbledore's got me doing other jobs that only I can do."

Lupin nodded. "That's being arranged," he said. "You'll be able to come and go as you please, but you still have to finish the homework teachers set for you."

"Are you serious?" Falcon demanded. "I'm already fully qualified why the hell should I do the coursework?"

"Because you're only sixteen and if things were different you'd be in you sixth year anyway and because Dumbledore and I are both telling you too," Lupin said sternly.

Falcon glowered at her godfather. "I won't do it," she snapped. Getting to her feet, she snatched up the tea tray and stalked out of the parlour.

Gritting his teeth, Lupin hurried after her. "Falcon, you can't refuse Dumbledore's orders," he called, hurrying out into the front hall and down towards the kitchen.

"Watch me!" she shouted back.

"Think this through!" Lupin called, trotting quickly to the kitchen door and flinging it open. "If you refuse, he might force you anyway."

"I don't care, I won't go and lie to Harry because Dumbledore wants to keep everyone in the dark!"

"Damn it Falcon be reasonable!" Lupin snarled, losing patience at last. "You're going whether you like it or not, so I suggest you pop down to Diagon Alley and buy your school things and get ready to go to Hogwarts in a month and a half."

Falcon looked down at the green tile floor and rubbed her left hand absentmindedly. Lupin frowned slightly at the motion and stepped forward, grabbing Falcon's wrist before she could move away. "Is it burning?" he asked, trying to pull off the thick black glove that covered the girl's hand. Falcon shook her head and clenched her fingers so her hand remained covered. "Just stings," she whispered.

Lupin rubbed his fingers lightly across the back of Falcon's hand. "I'm sorry I was so harsh," he said after a few minutes. "But you really need to do this."

Falcon looked up at him, her hazel eyes glittering with tears. "It's too dangerous, Remus," she said earnestly. "What if I can't control it? What if I hurt someone? What if something goes wrong and everyone finds out what I am?"

Lupin hugged Falcon tightly. "It'll be alright, I promise it'll be alright." He led Falcon from the kitchen and up the stairs. Going through the first door into a bedroom decorated in purple and silver, he helped Falcon over to her bed and pulled her wet trainers of her feet. Lupin waved his wand and Falcon's clothes disappeared, leaving her in a purple nightgown. Brushing the hair of her forehead, Lupin gave the girl a small smile. "Sleep now, dearest," he whispered. "I'll come and see you in another few days." Falcon smiled and rolled onto her side, falling asleep almost instantly.

Lupin watched her sleep for a few minutes and then sighed deeply. "I hope you know what you're doing, Dumbledore," he muttered, reaching into the pocket of his worn robes. Pulling out a large parchment envelope, Lupin propped it against a lamp on the bedside table. As he made to walk out of the room, he smiled once more at Falcon's sleeping form. Going downstairs, Lupin left the house and Disapperated on the rain-washed sidewalk, his eyes never leaving the upstairs windows.

Back upstairs, Falcon rolled over so that she was facing the envelope and slept on. Light from a lamp in the hallway made the green ink on the envelope glisten slightly so that the words seemed to jump off the parchment:

_Falcon Potter_

_2 Midly Row_

_London_

_

* * *

_**0.o the plot thickens. Don't worry, Harry will still be the main character, I'm not going to make him background and throw my character into the driver's seat. Give this a chance :)**

**Please review, next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Nightmares

It seemed to take Sirius ages to fall. His body curved back in a graceful arch and dropped out of sight through the ragged veil. "Sirius!" Harry screamed. "Sirius come back! Sirius!"

Someone was shaking him and slapping his face. Harry jerked awake and would've fallen right out of bed if somebody hadn't been holding onto him. "Harry!" Ron was saying, holding him tightly by the shoulders. "You alright, mate?"

Harry buried his face in his hands, wiping away the tears that always rolled down his face after the nightmares. "Yeah," he mumbled, his voice muffled in his palms. "Just-just a nightmare." He looked up at Ron, trying to focus on his vivid red hair, anything at all to keep him from thinking about Sirius again. Ron handed Harry his glasses and as he put them on, Ron's attic bedroom came into focus.

Loud footsteps came from outside the window and the bedroom door was thrown open. Mrs. Weasley came hurrying into the room, her green dressing gown flowing behind her. "Harry dear, I heard you cry out!" she said breathlessly, pushing Ron clear off the bed as she wrapped Harry in her arms.

"M'alright," Harry mumbled, blushing as Mrs. Weasley crushed him to her chest. "Honestly, it was just a nightmare."

"Harry?" said a different voice from the doorway. Pulling away slightly from Mrs. Weasley, Harry looked round and saw Ginny standing in the doorway, her flaming red hair tousled.

To his horror, Harry felt tears welling up again. Ginny's face softened and she walked over and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and cradling his head on her shoulder. "Shh, it's alright," she whispered as Harry cried silently. "It's alright."

After a few minutes Harry managed to get control of himself. When he leaned back, he realised the room was empty but for him and Ginny. "Sorry," he mumbled, grinding his knuckles into his eyes. "It's late, you should be in bed."

"I wasn't asleep," Ginny replied, brushing Harry's sweaty fringe off his forehead. "Hermione and I were just talking about you."

Blushing again, Harry looked down at the red and orange quilt that covered his knees. "It's the same thing over and over," he said quietly. "I see him fall and I start to scream for him and it all comes crashing back."

Ginny snuggled up next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Why do you think you keep dreaming about it?" she asked.

Harry considered this for a moment. "I dunno," he said after a moment. "It's just hard to imagine that he's really gone. I can't seem to get my mind around it."

Ginny nodded slightly. "You just need some closure I think," she said softly. "That's all it'll take."

Footsteps suddenly came from the hall and Harry and Ginny sat up. Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Hermione and Ron, who was carrying a tray with a teapot and a tumbler that was giving off gracefully plumes of steam. "I thought some tea and a sleeping potion would be good for you," she said briskly to Harry, conjuring a table for Ron to put the tray on. "Drink your tea, dears. Harry, drink that sleeping potion, you've not had any decent rest for days." She kissed them all and bade them goodnight, closing the door quietly as she left.

Harry and the others drank their tea in silence. When the teapot was empty, Hermione piled all the cups neatly on the tray. Ginny picked up the sleeping potion and handed the cup to Harry. "Drink up," she said quietly. "You deserve some time away from your nightmares."

He downed the potion in one gulp and Harry actually smiled as he slipped away into heavy, blissfully dreamless sleep.

- - - -

When he woke the next morning, Harry felt very refreshed. Getting up and pulling on clean clothes, Harry grinned out the window where weak bands of sunlight were pushing through the dark clouds that had filled the sky all summer.

Harry hurried downstairs, listening for his friends, but from the sounds of it they were all outside, just as he made to enter the kitchen, he heard Lupin's voice and stopped.

"I don't know Remus, I really don't think it's a very good idea," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh Molly don't you see the wisdom in it?" Lupin asked. "She can protect them the way none of us really can. She'll be with them all the time and her magic's stronger than any of theirs."

"All the same Remus," came Mr. Weasley. "To keep the truth about her from Harry, that just doesn't seem right."

"Now that I agree with," Remus said tiredly. "But Dumbledore is convinced that it's essential to her keeping them safe. She doesn't like it anymore than we do."

"Why did Dumbledore wait so long to bring her forward?" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "That poor boy could have used her when all that happened. He could have used someone re–"

"Hush," Remus said suddenly. "Come on out Harry."

Cursing silently, Harry stepped into the room. "Didn't want to interrupt you," he mumbled.

"Yes, well, you didn't," Lupin said. Turning back to the Weasleys, Lupin said, "I think that covers the essentials. We'll continue this at the next meeting. You'll be back for it, right?"

The Weasleys nodded and Lupin squeezed Harry's shoulder before walking out the open back door.

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just didn't want to interrupt your talk."

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly. "It's alright Harry dear. Would you like some breakfast? I was going to send Ron up to wake you soon."

Harry shook his head. "Where's everyone?" he asked.

"I believe Hermione and Ginny went into town," Mrs. Weasley said, busying herself with a large copper tea kettle. "The boys are out playing Quidditch though. The twins are helping Ron practice."

"Great, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry hurried out the back door. Though he was curious about this person who was supposed to be getting close to him and his friends, he couldn't keep his mind off Lupin.

It had been almost two weeks since he'd last seen Lupin, but to Harry it felt like years. Their last meeting had been all business. Lupin had showed up at the Dursley's house only three days into term with all the necessary paperwork for Harry's inheritance. Dumbledore had offered to take care of it all, but Harry had wanted, no, needed, to do it himself. Since then, Harry hadn't been able to look at Lupin or think about him without thinking of Sirius and feeling his heart wrench painfully in his chest. Why did he feel that way? Why did it have to be so hard?

"Hey Harry, catch!" Harry looked up and grabbed a football that was whizzing toward his head. Fred flew over and grinned down at him. "Sorry mate, got away from us," he said. "Why don't we play two-a-side, you and Ron against George and me? We've got to be getting back to the shop in a bit, but we've got time for a game to a hundred."

"Alright," Harry said, jumping onto his broom. They played until Fred and George had to leave and then Harry and Ron headed back to the house.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Ron said suddenly.

"Sure," Harry replied casually.

"What's up between you and Ginny?"

Harry stopped dead and turned to look at Ron. "What're you on about?" he asked, frowning. "There's nothing between us."

Ron dug the toe of his trainer into the dirt. "I see the way you are with each other," he said. "I just want to know what you're all planning on doing about it."

Harry considered this for a moment. "I'm really not sure actually," he admitted. He looked up as the sound of Hermione and Ginny chattering came closer to them. They were coming over the hill onto the Weasley's property. "I've really not got any idea."

* * *

**Hope you liked this. I'll update quicker next time, I promise. And for those of you who read my _Four Brothers_ fics, I'll be update them soon too.**

**Please review!**


	3. Temper, Temper

**Sadness, no new reviews. So now I shall proceed with a little bit of well-placed explanation:**

**Read this stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of need**

**For those who read, but not reply**

**Will pay with needles in their eye**

**So if you seek within these lines**

**A story that is not your's**

**Reader, you have been warned**

**Beware, of not reviewing the crazy chick's fic.**

**Doesn't rhyme in the slightest, but I'm a little nuts tonight. This is the first HP movie I haven't been to the midnight showing for and all my friends are dressed up and sitting at theatres now watching _Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix._**

**(((sobs))) Enjoy.**

* * *

He paced back and forth, his long, pale fingers flexing in agitation. "Plans within plans," that saucy little whelp had said. _She _certainly had plans going within her plans. How could he foil someone he couldn't predict? What that great fool was thinking when he took her on . . . but that was of no moment. _His_ plans weren't working as he'd intended and that was more important.

"Wormtail," he snapped, turning to a short, rat-faced man by the door. "Send the boy to me."

"Yes, Master," Wormtail replied, scuttling forward and kissing Voldemort's robes. "Right away, Master."

After Wormtail had shambled out, Voldemort turned to an old mirror hanging on the opposite wall. Yes . . . let the boy take this burden. She must be found, oh yes, she _must_ be found.

For weeks he'd been listening to excuses. For weeks his Death-Eaters had returned to him with more tales of failure. They begged him to kill them for their shame. But no, he would not kill them, he needed them. They would die for him someday, one way or another.

He would like to hunt her himself, make the little traitor beg for death as relief from the pain. He would be able to capture her, no one was alert as that piece of filth claimed to be. Alas, he would have to wait. He trusted that Bellatrix could make the girl wish for death and bring her back a broken wreck.

"Come out, come out little one," he said softly, looking into his own red eyes. "Come out, come out."

- - - -

C_ome out, come out_, Harry thought, tiptoeing down the stairs. He had heard something on his way from the bathroom, the sound of breaking glass followed by a groan, and a thump. Someone, or something, was in the Weasleys' kitchen. Harry fleetingly considered running up the stairs and waking Ron so that he could have backup, but he ignored the thought. They might get away, they might hurt someone in those few moments.

_Maybe it's just Crookshanks_, Harry thought. He heard Hermione's voice in his hair: _"It's unlikely Harry. How could Crookshanks make those noises?"_ He gritted his teeth and went down a few more steps. The stair beneath his foot gave a loud squawk and he stopped, cursing himself silently. The person in the kitchen drew a sharp breath.

For a few moments Harry stood still. When no one moved or made any signal, he took another step. Still nothing. He stood, poised as if about to dive, just above the end of the stairs. There was a moment of tense silence, then he sprung into the kitchen.

"_Expilariamus_!" Harry shouted just as someone else yelled, "_Stupify_!"

The spells bounced off each other, one blowing a hole through the wall into the parlor and the other smashing through a kitchen window.

Abandoning all pretense, Harry flung himself at the other person. Unfortunately, his opponent had the same idea. They smashed headlong into each other and flew back scattering the heavy wooden chairs around the kitchen table. Harry heard something break behind him.

He struggled to his feet, blinking back the stars dancing before his eyes. Harry reached for his wand, but someone kicked it out of reach. He felt a thin bit of wood between his shoulder blades and another under his chin.

"Stand up, real slow like," said a quiet voice behind him. Harry rose gradually to his full height, wondering if these people were going to kill him.

"Funny," said another voice. "He's a bit stunted for a Death Eater."

"Death Eater?" Harry stammered. "Wha- What d'you mean?"

"Harry?" said the first voice, startled.

"Fred?" Harry replied.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!"

Light blazed in the dark kitchen, illuminating the room like sunrise. Mr. Weasley and Bill were standing on the stairs gawking at them. Mrs. Weasley was just inside the kitchen and she looked livid.

"_Well?_" She screeched. Her hair was sticking out and her eyes were wide and raging.

"Well-" Harry started.

"You see-" George said.

"It was just-" Fred began.

"Just what?!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You come barging inside at all hours, you attack a poor boy-"

"Hey," George said, "Harry attacked us!"

"Shut up! How dare you come running around like wild doxies breaking windows and dishes?! Waking up the whole house! Destroying my kitchen!" Bill and Mr. Weasley had leaned back against the walls, settling in for a long row. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared on the stairs behind them looking pale and shaken. "-and then you just _decide_ that you ought to come down here and mess around without coming to Arthur or I!" Mrs. Weasley howled, rounding on Harry. "How could you Harry?! Have you completely taken leave of your senses?! What if it'd been Death Eaters?! What if you'd been killed?! How could you be so stupid?!"

Harry looked at his feet. She was right, of course she was right. _Wait a minute_, he thought. _I can handle myself, I've dealt with worse than people skulking round in a dark kitchen._

He looked up and met Mrs. Weasley's eyes. She glared at him and he knew that she had guessed what he was thinking. He looked down again, anger writhing in his chest.

"Everyone get back to bed," Mr. Weasley said. "It's late and we should all be asleep."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to protest, but Mr. Weasley cut her off and said, "They'll be here in the morning, tell them off then." He looked at his children and Harry and Hermione. "Bed," he said, pointing up the stairs.

As they tramped up the stairs, Fred and George told the others what had happened.

"'Course, we panicked when he attacked," George said. "We thought the Death Eaters were here or something. Worried us a bit you might say."

"Mind, when Harry dive-bombed me," Fred said, rubbing his neck. "We decided there had to be something else amiss." Fred gave Harry an evil smile. "Rampaging house-elves or the like."

Harry punched his arm as Ron and George laughed. "What're you doing back anyway?" Ginny asked, stifling a yawn.

Fred shrugged. "Thought we'd surprise Mum seeing as Percy's still not come round," he said. "We figured she'd like to see the rest of us so she didn't miss him so much."

"And we thought we'd go with you lot to London tomorrow," George said. "It's tomorrow that you're heading back to Grimmauld Place, right?"

Harry nodded. "Only for a week, so we can get our school stuff and then we're coming back here," he told the twins.

Hermione yawned widely and looked at her watch. "Goodness it's late." She looked at the twins and smiled. "It's good to see you two, it's not been fun without you around."

George grinned at her. "Knew you liked us more than you let on, Hermione," he said, rubbing a red mark on his chin. "Well, night all."

Fred and George walked toward their old bedroom, talking quietly as the others continued up the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny bade them goodnight on the next floor. Ginny paused for a moment and looked at Harry as Ron continued up the stairs and Hermione disappeared into the bedroom.

"You know," she said quietly. "It won't hurt less because you put yourself in danger. You're dishonouring Sirius by acting foolish."

Harry could think of no reply to this. He watched Ginny until she closed the door after Hermione.

"Coming?" Ron asked, already half way up the stairs.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Yeah, I'm coming."

As they crawled into their beds a few minutes later, Ron looked over at Harry.

"What did Ginny say to you just then?" he asked. "It seemed to bother you."

Harry didn't answer. He looked up at the ceiling, watching the shadows play across to Chudley Canons posters as the pre-dawn light started to appear through the window.

"Harry? You asleep?"

"No," Harry said. "I was just thinking."

"You know, Harry," Ron said quickly. "It was really stupid what you did down there. Mum was right, you didn't know who they were."

"Yeah, I got it," Harry snapped. "I know that everyone thinks I'm some reckless idiot who can't take care of himself"

"That's not it," Ron snapped at Harry. "They all know that you can hold your own, but they worry about you"

"Oh yes they worry _so_ much," Harry said sarcastically. "Because poor, ickle Harry needs to be coddled and protected so the big bad Voldemort doesn't get him."

"Stop it!" Ron yelled. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you? Do you think that you're invincible because you've fought the Dark Lord, or because you keep escaping from him. Oh yes, saint Harry the All Powerful. So you saw him kill Cedric, you saw him torture his Death Eaters, you saw Sirius die, does that make you Dumbledore?"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. He realised suddenly that he and Ron were both standing up, bodies tight with anger.

"No I won't," Ron spat, his ears red and his face shining with sweat. "It's time someone yelled at you and since no one else is stepping up, I'll do it. You aren't the strongest wizard there is or the bravest or the smartest. If you aren't careful, you'll be just as dead as Sirius and you'll have brought about his death for nothing!"

With that, Ron swung around and got back into bed with his back to Harry. Harry clenched his shaking fists and stood there, looking at his friend. Finally, he got back into his own bed, but he didn't sleep. Harry laid there stewing in the heat of rage and pain that filled him until the cool light of pre-dawn turned to the warm bands of morning sun.

* * *

**Review because I love you and you love me.**


	4. New Winds

**She's alive! Sorry this was so long coming, it's been a busy few weeks. I'm hoping to be a bit more regular with my updates, but I'm not promising anything. And don't lose heart, updates for my **_**Four Brothers**_** fan fic are on the way.**

**And who else sobbed like a baby during **_**Deathly Hallows**_**? I was in tears for the last half of it I think.**

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this," Falcon muttered, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She pulled her scarf tighter and glared up at the cloudy sky. 

Lupin waved smoke out of his face and frowned down at his goddaughter. "Is it really going to be that bad?" he asked. "You know more magic than most of the teachers so coursework is going to be a toss for you and you'll have the chance to make friends with people your own age."

Falcon snickered and stubbed out her cigarette on the building behind her. "Wow, that makes it all better, doesn't it?" she said sarcastically.

Lupin shook his head, but before he could reply, someone called, "Remus!" and he turned around.

A short, plump woman was hurrying up the sidewalk trailed by four teenagers all around Falcon's age. "Hello Molly," Lupin said, smiling and taking the lady's hand. "This is Falcon," he said. "I believe I told you about her."

"Oh yes of course," Molly said, smiling widely and shaking Falcon's hand. "I'm Molly Weasley. This is my son Ron and my daughter Ginny. And these are Ron's friends Hermione and Harry."

Falcon nodded coolly to all of them and checked her watch. "What time does the train leave?" she asked Lupin.

"It leaves at eleven," he replied. Falcon nodded. "We've got about fifteen minutes," she told Lupin. "Go ahead and head for the platform, I'll be along in a bit."

Turning away from them, Falcon dropped down onto her trunk and lit another cigarette. Lupin gave her a disgusted look and then led Mrs. Weasley and the others inside King's Cross. When they'd gone, Falcon rubbed a hand across her face.

"Wotcher Falcon." The girl looked up and smiled at Tonks. "Alright Tonks?" she asked.

Tonks smirked. Her hair was bright green and stood out in three-inch high spikes all over her head. "Remus already inside?" she asked.

Falcon nodded, handing her cigarette to Tonks so that she could take a pull. "So's Harry and the rest." Falcon laughed suddenly. "The redhead's quite handsome," she said with a wink.

Tonks chuckled. "His older brother's more to your liking I believe."

"Who's his older brother?"

"Fred."

Falcon looked started. "That doll who runs the joke shop with his twin?" she gasped. "They're Ron's brothers?"

"Yep," Tonks replied, checking her watch and stepping on the cigarette. "Two of the five older ones he's got."

"Blimey," Falcon muttered, getting to her feet and grabbing her trunk. "They sure know how to grow boys in the Weasley house."

Tonks nodded. "Oh, watch that 'blimey' and such. You're supposed to be an American, remember?"

"Oh thrills, how could I forget?" Falcon muttered under her breath as she followed Tonks into the station.

- - - - -

Harry sat with Luna, Ginny and Neville in one of the compartments watching as the new girl, Falcon, talked with Lupin, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley. The train was due to leave in about a minute, but Falcon sure wasn't hurrying up her conversation. Only when the whistle sounded did she hug Lupin and Tonks and shake Mrs. Weasley's hand again before jumping quickly onto the train into the carriage where Harry sat. Through their open compartment door, Harry heard people whispering as Falcon moved down the car. When she reached the door, she gave a small smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"No, go ahead," Ginny said, moving over to sit by Harry so that Falcon could sit by the window. Harry stood up and hoisted her trunk into the luggage rack. When she turned and smiled at him, he felt like a shock had run through his body, but as soon as he noticed it, the girl had turned away and the feeling was gone.

Falcon pulled her coat and scarf off and lobbed them up on top of her trunk before dropping into a seat. "I'm Falcon," she said, grinning round at the other people in the compartment.

"I'm Harry, like Lupin told you," Harry said. "And Ginny of course. And this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you," Falcon said as the others murmured hello. Knowing that she had to keep up the act, Falcon cleared her throat. "So are all of you in sixth year?" she asked.

"Harry and I are," Neville said. "But Ginny and Luna are in fifth year. Luna's in Ravenclaw, but the rest of us are in Gryffindor. Oh," he said suddenly. "You're a transfer, you might not have the slightest idea what I'm on about."

Falcon smiled. "No, I know the houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffle-something, and Slithering, right?" she asked, putting on a very convincing show of innocent stupidity.

Ginny laughed. "The others are Hufflepuff and Slytherin," she told Falcon.

Blushing slightly, Falcon giggled. "I'm always making mistakes like that."

"So, where'd you transfer from?" Ginny asked. "I mean, it's obvious you're from America, but where exactly?"

"The Benjamin Franklin Academy of Magic," Falcon replied. "It's in Philadelphia."

"You must miss your friends," Neville said sympathetically, petting a large toad that sat in his lap.

Falcon shrugged. "I didn't have many," she said. "I was always more into learning instead of trying to make friends. Besides, it's not a boarding school like Hogwarts. We go home every day, so I never really had to live with the others."

Ginny was watching Falcon and for a moment the older girl wondered if maybe she'd been rumbled already. "Why're you still wearing a glove?" Ginny asked.

Falcon's fingers closed over her left wrist. "I just am," she said quietly. Pulling a book out of her pocket, Falcon opened it and held up to cover her face.

Harry looked Falcon over as she read. The girl looked like she belonged in Camden Town with the weird clothes she had on. Harry had only been there once when Aunt Petunia had taken a wrong turn through London. It was a place filled with the sort of clothes vampires would wear and in evil fashion, Falcon would be a queen. Skin-tight black jeans crossed with silver chains hung low on her waist and her shirt was black with little white daggers patterned across it. Even the black glove that covered her left hand was decorated with safety pins. About the only thing that didn't fit with her ensemble was her vivid red hair. It wasn't quite as fiery as Ginny's, but it came close.

As if she could sense his eyes, Falcon looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied. Ignoring Falcon as she went back to her book, Harry pulled a pack of cards from his jeans pocket. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

- - - - -

They passed the train ride with relative ease. Falcon spent the whole time reading and after about an hour, none of the others had said anything to her. Harry, Ron, and Neville ended up in a debate about Quidditch while Hermione, Ginny, and Luna discussed a new Transfiguration spell that McGonagall had added to the syllabus (Luna's father had tipped her off). When Hogwarts came into view in the distance, they all stood to pull on their robes, except for Falcon who seemed utterly oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Er- are you going to change?" Ginny asked finally as the train started to slow down.

Falcon looked up at them, seeming startled to see that they had changed. She shrugged. "No," she said simply before returning to her book. Hermione and Harry looked quizzically at each other, but shrugged and let it pass. As the train clattered to a stop in Hogsmead Station, Harry grabbed up his things and followed Ginny out of the compartment, Falcon disappearing from his mind in his excitement to get back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron hurried off to do their prefect duties and Harry led the others to the last empty carriage and waited for the Prefects.

Only after the other two had joined them and the carriage started to trundle up toward the school did Harry speak. "So, what do you lot reckon about Falcon?"

Ron and Neville both gave vague shrugs, but Hermione frowned. "She's odd for sure," she said. "I mean, she seems to be very withdrawn."

"Forget about that," Ginny said, a wicked smirk on her face. "Did you see what she was _wearing_? Bill dresses like that, but he's mental."

"I think she seems quite intelligent," added Luna with a vague little smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if she turned up in Ravenclaw."

"You reckon she'll be Sorted with the first years?" Ron asked.

"I'm not really sure," Hermione replied. "It's been ages since a student transferred."

"If I was a sixth year, I sure wouldn't want to be Sorted with them," Harry said. "Can you imagine how she'll look standing with them?"

This amusing visual carried the six of them into the Great Hall where they parted with Luna and took up seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione took a long look around the Great Hall and frowned. "She must be with the first years, because I don't see Falcon anywhere."

As if in answer to Hermione's curiosity, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years filed inside, following Professor McGonagall. One glance at the long column of new students was enough to prove that Falcon wasn't among them, but before any of them could mention it, McGonagall had set the three-legged stool down at the head of the hall and unrolled a long scroll of parchment.

"Andrios, Grace," she called out. Harry looked up and watched a little girl with dark black hair hurry up to the stool. His eyes slid past the girl to the high table and his eyes crossed the long table, searching for familiar faces. He saw Hagrid sitting at the end like always and a bit farther down, Flitwick was watching the little girl being Sorted with interest. When Harry's eyes reached the Headmaster's chair, he was surprised to see that it was empty. Dumbledore had never missed a Sorting in Harry's years at Hogwarts, but Harry reasoned that he probably had something important to do. Harry looked along the table as "Cagey, Laurance" became a Hufflepuff. A large, grossly obese man was sitting a few chairs down from the head seat, Harry figured that he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry looked away from the High Table, but almost as soon as he did, he looked back. Snape wasn't there either, the sallow-hook-nosed face he despised was nowhere to be found. Before Harry could wonder much about it, a movement to the left of the hall caught his eyes. A side door had opened and Dumbledore walked out, followed by Snape and Falcon, who were talking to each other. Dumbledore sat quietly and smiled out at the students who were watching him, but Falcon and Snape walked over to the latter's chair without ever pausing in their conversation. As he sat, Falcon leaned down and continued to speak into his ear. Only when "Zachary, Ivan," had been Sorted into Gryffindor, did Falcon close her mouth and stand straight.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled around the hall. "Before we begin with this lovely feast," he said. "We have a final Sorting to complete. Would all please welcome our new transfer student from America, Falcon Potter."

Whispered erupted throughout the hall as Falcon walked smoothly around the teachers' table to stand by McGonagall and Harry noticed that she still hadn't donned her robes. She surveyed the hall coolly and then gave a little grin. Falcon snapped her fingers and suddenly she was standing before them in dark Hogwarts robes instead of the black outfit she'd been wearing. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and Harry was shocked to see a genuine, unguarded smile on Snape's sallow face. Snatching up the Sorting Hat, Falcon dropped it on her head with a flourish. The hat was barely on her head for two minutes before it shouted, "Gryffindor". Falcon handed the Hat back to McGonagall with a bow and walked to the Gryffindor table, giving the other students a cheery wave before dropping to the chair on the other side of Neville from Ginny.

Harry watched her, barely paying attention as Dumbledore introduced the new professor. He probably wouldn't have even realised that something was going on if Ron hadn't punched him in the shoulder. "What?" he hissed.

"That fat bloke isn't teaching Defence," Ron muttered back. "Dumbledore's just said that he's teaching Potions!"

"Then what's Snape going to-" but before Harry could finish his question, Dumbledore answered it. "And I am please to announce that Professor Snape will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Falcon was the only person at the Gryffindor table that did more than give a polite few claps. She grinned up at Snape and clapped just as hard as the Slytherins. Ron noticed this too and he was frowning as Dumbledore sat down and waved his hand.

"Know what?" Ron said as he helped himself to the mushroom soup that had appeared before him. "I don't think I'm going to like that Falcon girl much at all."

"She does seem a little full of herself," Harry agreed, dumping some steak and kidney pie on his plate.

Hermione was frowning at Falcon. "She looks so pleased with herself," she snarled suddenly. "As if she's so wonderful because of how much magic she knows." Turning away from the new girl, Hermione jabbed her fork down into her chicken with unnecessary venom.

"Probably jealous because she doesn't know how Falcon did that," Ron muttered to Harry with a grin. Harry smiled back, but as conversation turned to other things, Falcon was still in his mind. There was something about her that Harry couldn't quite grasp, something very familiar.

* * *

**Review because you love me and because I can tell you what the subplot about Dean Thomas was before JK Rowling had to cut it out. I'm dead serious, she told me in a letter.**

**So review and I'll tell you.**


End file.
